


【求RP点梗三】⑭Guard Our House

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Fingon，Maglor，Fingolfin【配对组合】F&&M【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月23日【总计字数】1341【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC和bug。脑洞属于露珠⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄~原来我想写成倒牛奶的，可想了想，不太清楚维林诺有没有牛，于是就写成了果汁_(:зゝ∠)_





	【求RP点梗三】⑭Guard Our House

“知道里面怎么走吗？” Ñolofinwë在路口放下了长子后，有些担心地往堆满石料的院子里看了一眼。

早在Fëanáro结婚时，王长子就跟Nerdanel嫂嫂搬到了王宫外。不过直到自己的长子Findekáno出生后，他才近有机会距离地观察了这座简洁素雅的宅院。要不是Findo要来找Nelyo……哦是的，找Nelyafinwë玩，他才不想冒着起冲突的危险，大老远来这里转一圈。他真想不通，跟一个比自己父亲年纪还大的堂兄究竟有什么好玩的。不过……Findekáno似乎要幸运得多，孩子高兴就好。

“知道知道，Nelyo带Findo走过一次！一次我就记住了哦！”Findekáno冲Atar摆摆手，便一蹦一跳地消失在了一座大理石雕像后。Ñolofinwë起初以为那是座维拉的雕像，不过定睛看看，那精致过度的容貌似乎是属于Míriel夫人的。Nelyo……好吧，Ñolofinwë想起了自己喊着Nelyo的幼年时光，果然还是当个小孩更幸福一些啊！

“Nelyo？Nelyo——Maitimo——”小精灵在大院子里转了几圈，喊了堂兄的名字，里面却没什么动静。于是，他踮起脚尖，绕过了门口的小菜园径直走向了大宅子。

突然，一个陌生的声音在他耳畔响起……

“来着何人！”

“我是Ñolofinwë和Anairë的长子Findekáno，藏在暗处的无名者快快现身！”小精灵环顾四周，不见发问者模样。而且私闯个人住宅确实是不太礼貌的行为，他有些心虚地往后退了两步。

“哈哈……我可是这座宅院的守护神，无论来者是维拉、迈雅，还是精灵，想要进房子，都必须过我这关！”

“我可从没听Nelyo说过他家有守护神呢，你一定是个冒牌货！” Findekáno觉得其中一定有诈，重拾信心往前走了两步。

“你才认识Maitimo几天？而我已经在这片土地上生活了无尽的岁月，几近与双树的同辉。Fëanáro家族在这儿种下的一草一木，垒起的一砖一瓦，我都记得清清楚楚。”

“这么看来，您确实是一位历史悠久的守护神。说吧，我要怎样才能见到Maitimo。”Findekáno最不缺的就是勇气。日后，再被另一片大陆冠以“the Valiant”的名号时，他想起了在海那头的岁月。

“要见Maitimo，那再简单不过了。Findekáno，你只需同我玩个游戏便可。”那声音仿佛从四面八方传来，让小精灵无法寻出它的来源。

“什么游戏？Findo最喜欢玩游戏了！”

“诗歌接龙。可能对你来说有些困难，但我想我们都应该挑战下自己，不是吗？”

“我Findekáno接受你的挑战。无形的守护神，Findo想知道你叫什么名字？”

“赢了就告诉你。”守护神的声音有种神奇的魔力，让小精灵想起了宫廷乐队的金属乐器。它们会在劳瑞林的照耀下，泛出犀利又耀眼的金光。

“好的，来吧！请说规则。”Findekáno昂起头颅、挺起胸膛，又往前迈了一大步。

“我会为你提供伴奏，我先唱一句。你可以随自己兴趣往下接，等我接不上的时候，就是你赢了。”琴音四起，Findekáno在音乐声中看见了早晨Amme往他杯中倒果汁的场景。一句唱完，小精灵已经愣在了原地。

“守护神，你好厉害！你明明在唱歌，而我却看到了真实的画面。”

“这叫通感。以后文法课上，老师肯定会教你的……现在轮到你啦。”

双树交辉之后，Fëanáro踏着泰尔佩瑞安的银辉进了家门，一回头看见沙发上躺着个有点脸生的小精灵。不久前刚从王宫回来Nelyafinwë还在厨房捣腾晚餐，就听得一路狂奔的脚步声，随后似乎是Amal开了门。他只听得Atar一声惊呼：“Nerda，你什么时候生的？怎么都不通知我一声？Eru在上，亲爱的辛苦了。我这就给你去做好吃的！哦对了！你起名字了么？不对不对，我先给他起一个……”

“Atar发明的环绕音响真好玩！”

Nelyafinwë看着被Atar完全忽略掉、还笑得前仰后合的二弟，觉得头很疼。王宫一堆麻烦事，回到家还没一个靠谱的。Nolo二叔怎么还不来接人，不会是忘了吧！


End file.
